Dear Santa
by DBZstories1989
Summary: The characters of Glee write a letter to Santa Claus. Who would've thought Sue Sylvester believing in the Jolly old Elf? Set during Season 5. Rated T.
1. Rachel Berry

Dear Santa

by DBZstories1989

_Dear Santa,_

_It would really be nice if I could have a new dancing outfit for my dance class. Cassie July is always making fun of the one I have. She says it looks like I am skinny as Lindsay Lohan, whatever that means... Anyways, it would also be great to have that new Britney Spears album. I know I'm asking for too much, but... It would mean the world to me if you got me a necklace or bracelet that said Finn on it. I'm still sad that he's gone. Thank you so much in advance! By the way, thank you for the wonderful gift you sent me last year!_

_Thanks again!_

_Sincerely,_

_Rachel Berry_


	2. Sue Sylvester

Dear Santa

by DBZstories1989

_Dear Santa,_

_I really don't believe in this ridiculous fairy tale nonsense, but I decided to try this baby out. First of all, it would be really nice to have a new megaphone, so I can tell everyone who's in charge. Secondly, I would really like a new high chair for my little one, since I broke it during my aggressive rampage in my office. (Don't worry! The baby wasn't even in it, you Jolly 'Ol Man) Last but not least, I really would like a buzzer, so I could shave off all of Will's hair, as pay back for crashing my $2,000 dollar convertible that currently in the god forsaken shop. Ugh, life is a true pain in the neck, sometimes. Anyway, thank you for your time reading this already long ass letter! Well, I better get going. Baby needs a nap._

_Sincerely,_

_Sue Sylvester_


	3. Kurt Hummal

Dear Santa

by DBZstories1989

_Dear Santa,_

_I know I'm probably too old for this, but I decided to write this letter anyway. I was wondering if you could get me that new designer coat from the Kardashian fashion line, even though I can't stand those spoiled, rich reality stars. I also would love that new Windows 8 two-in-one laptop everyone is talking about. Plus, I always wanted a Kuerig coffee and tea maker. It's perfect for my roommates, as well. Well, I hope all is well with you, Mrs. Clause and the elves. Thank you so much in advance!_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Yours truly,_

_Kurt Hummel_


	4. Blaine Anderson

Dear Santa

by DBZstories1989

_Dear Santa,_

_It would be awesome if you got me a new acoustic guitar for Christmas, because Santana got annoyed with me for playing it too much, so she smashed it! She can be mean sometimes, but not always. Anyway, it would also be really nice if you got me a new set of bowties! I love wearing them, especially during special occasions like this. I've worn them to school, work and even my Grandparents' house. I'm rambling too much, aren't I? Sorry! I tend to do that a lot. Oh, one more thing! It would be great if you got me a heart-shaped picture frame for me to put my picture of me and Kurt in. Thank you for taking the time of reading my letter!_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Yours truly, _

_Blaine Anderson_


	5. Santana Lopez

Dear Santa

by DBZstories1989

_Dear Santa,_

_I can't believe I'm writing this, but doing it anyway. What I want from you is a new iPod Touch, because I broke mine in frustration with it. Another thing I want is a pair of earplugs, so I don't have to hear Kurt complain about how I always eat whatever he was saving for himself or how I always use up all the hot water. Sorry, I couldn't resist. I just had to say it. Anyway, last but not least, I would like that new Taylor Swift album or that perfume set. Actually, both would be nice. Hopefully I'll get her autograph from her someday. Ahem. Moving on. Thank you for reading this letter that probably should have never been written._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Santana Lopez_

**Thank you for reading so far! Please review and tell me what you think! Also tell me who I should do next! -DBZstories1989**


	6. Tina Cohen-Chang

Dear Santa

by DBZstories1989

_Dear Santa,_

_I been missing Blaine ever since I went to College and he went to New York, to attend NYADA. So, I was wondering if you could get me a puppet replica of Blaine. It would go good together with the puppet of me! Anyway, I also would like that Britney Spears perfume set. She is absolutely the best! She went through the toughest time of her life! Britney is the Queen of Pop! Well, anyway, I also would love to have a guitar of my own, with of course a Guitar lesson book, because I don't need no guy telling me how to play a guitar! Ahem! Sorry, it's just... there's this roommate I have is so damn annoying! He is constantly telling me how to do things around here! I wish he would just shut up already! Sorry again for the rant! Well, I better get going! Thank you for taking the time in reading my letter!_

_Happy Holidays!_

_Sincerely,_

_Tina Cohen-Chang_

**Marley Rose will be next! Then, possibly Jake Puckerman. Thank you guys so much for reading so far! It means a lot! By the way, Christmas is in 8 days! Who's excited?! I sure am! :D Anyways, see you next time! 3 3 3 -DBZstories1989**


	7. Marley Rose

Dear Santa

by DBZstories1989

_Dear Santa,_

_I love Christmas! It's my absolute favorite holiday! What would make it even more special if you got my mom and I a new Television set, with a home theatre system. I also want a couch that has recliners, with cup holders. That way, we can have a more relaxing Saturday movie night. We would always have a movie night, every single Saturday. It's sometimes my only time I ever get to spend with my mom, except I see her every lunch period at school. Anyway, there's one more thing! I know this might not be possible, but would bring us a puppy? I always wanted one! They're so cute and fluffy! Sorry, I got a little bit carried away! Anyways, that's all I got! Thank you so, so much in advance!_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Much love,_

_Marley Rose xx_


End file.
